


no pain, no gain (no guts, no glory)

by MinSeulgi



Series: Monsta X Bingo Winter 2017 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Alternate Universe - Maximum Ride Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Dark, Fights, How Do I Tag, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Violence, hybrids are thing that exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSeulgi/pseuds/MinSeulgi
Summary: And above him, pinning him down and looking so beautiful and so, so terrifying, is Hoseok.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Third fic for level 3 of the 2017 winter MX Bingo! Prompt is **War AU**.
> 
> The prologue of a fic I've wanted to do for a while, but never really saw a chance for until I realized I could use it for my War square. Which means the 3-4 other ideas I had and considered writing will come eventually. But not immediately.
> 
> More tags to be added as they come up. This will be a constantly changing thing as I figure out the outline and decide how far and long to take this. You'll likely see other Starship members and maybe (most likely) other idols in general. Rating might go up further as story progresses. Story is also lightly influenced by Maximum Ride/When The Wind Blows by James Patterson. The birdkids thing and some of the information I have about them.
> 
> Unbeta'd because I'm a lazy human. And because I have no beta. Whoops.
> 
>  **Music inspiration/aid** : Megahertz's 5. März, Sonic Syndicate's Halfway Down The Road, Sonic Syndicate's Start a War, Nevada Tan's Warum, and Nevada Tan's Niemand Hört Dich. Mostly just really angry-sounding German and Swedish rock this time. :3 Halfway Down The Road is where I snagged the title from!

>   _Shhh..._  
>  _Danger isn’t always loud and angry._  
>  _Red, fire engine, fire, clouds._  
>  _A fight doesn’t always end when you’ve been knocked down._  
>  _Fight, punch, fruit juice, islands._  
>  _Sometimes, the world will try and convince you that dying is the most polite thing you can do._  
>  _Please, thank you, no I don’t mind at all, go ahead._  
>  _Sometimes, they will make giving up feel just like going to sleep._  
>  _You’ve done enough, rest no, there’s no need to carry on._  
>  _You are not in your bed. You are on the street. And you need to wake up and fight._  
>  _Now._
> 
> **pleasefindthis - i wrote this for you just the words, pg 108 -- “The Danger of Dreaming”**

***

"Hoseok!"

Hoseok moves faster than Kihyun thinks is possible. Even with the additional speed of his bird genes, he moves faster than Kihyun expects him to, faster than Kihyun can anticipate and dodge, and between one moment and the next, Kihyun finds himself sprawled out along the tile of the examination room’s floor. His vision dips and swims, dark spots dancing in front of his eyes even as he struggles to blink them away. There's a hand at his throat, the weight not quite enough to impede his breathing, but enough to be felt, enough to make the threat known. It has Kihyun's breath catching in his throat, caught on a stubborn lump of what might be fear.

And above him, pinning him down and looking so beautiful and so, so terrifying, is Hoseok.

His wings have furled outward, caught in the way he'd rushed Kihyun and perhaps in the heated anger of the moment, and they tower above him now, the ends curled against the ceiling. It's too low for them to extend fully, but even now they look massive and imposing. Hoseok looks like an avenging angel, all hard lines and sharp planes, eyes dark with anger and expression a grimace. He's beautiful, even now, and Kihyun only wishes he could have seen this some other time, some other place, anywhere but here in this room that reeks of death.

"Hoseok," Kihyun tries again, voice softening as his fingers ghost over the hand at his throat. It shakes under his, skin cool to the touch. It's unnerving to know that Hoseok should burn against his palm, like asphalt on a summer day. To feel that lack of a warmth instead. It's not healthy, and it hurts Kihyun more than anything else has.

Even now with Hoseok back in their hands, the scientist have no idea what they're doing or how to do it. They can't even take care of their prized creation.

"You're so cold," Kihyun breathes, lifting his other hand to cup one of Hoseok's cheek. It, too, is cold, and only when they’re this close can Kihyun see the lack of heat in Hoseok’s eyes. He’s angry, yes, primitive and functioning on his most basic instincts, but he’s not the Hoseok that Kihyun had come to love and respect. The Hoseok above him now is a stranger in a familiar body. "Hoseok, what have they done to you?"

Hoseok stares at him, unseeing and unresponsive. After a moment, his fingers dig into the column of Kihyun’s throat, one finger catching the pulse in the hollow of his throat and another digging into the flesh below his Adam’s Apple.

Instinct demands Kihyun struggle, an instinct so overwhelming and powerful that Kihyun has no control over the way he lashes out, fingernails digging into Hoseok’s hand and clawing at his own throat when the black comets begin to dart across his vision. He goes to speak, to beg Hoseok to stop, to ask why, but there’s nothing there. With Hoseok’s grip tightening and his oxygen stolen, Kihyun can’t even steal a shallow breath, much less ask for a respite. All he can do it claw at Hoseok’s hands and plead with his eyes, eyes that well with tears and distort what little remains of his view.

Kihyun blinks them away and fights to ignore the way his brain screams for oxygen, the way his lungs are beginning to ache, the way the sound of Hoseok’s heavy breathing fades into the rush of the tide in his ears. With that distance comes a strange sort of calmness, a knowledge that this is it.

Kihyun coerces his body into iron-will compliance and curls his fingers around Hoseok’s hand one last time. His world dims, fizzling at the corners until all he sees is Hoseok’s face, blond hair sweat-soaked and hanging in his eyes and wings lowering like a blanket.

Kihyun smiles.

And then lets go.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short and a tease. :1 But. Got big things planned. Another long-term project, and one I intend to enjoy.
> 
> Feel free to guess the hybrids used! Guessing all 7 properly wins...something. idk. Probably brownie points. Maybe an easter egg.
> 
> If you think I'm missing tags (tbh I probably am) or have questions, feel free to hit me up in the comments or find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreateTheSound) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/createthesound)!


End file.
